Louder
by MsLeaMichlee
Summary: What happens when Lea Michele get's involved with the pilot of USS Voyager and what will they do together to make sure Janeway and Chakotay secret relationship isn't so easy to sneak around? R&R please and enjoy - Bexxie3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they all belong to Paramount nor do I own Lea Michele (Even if I wish I could marry her lol)**

**So Enjoy!**

_Bexxie is proud to introduce... _

_**Louder**_

"You caught them doing WHAT?!"

"I said, I caught them sneaking around on the holodeck a few nights ago.. They looked like they peed themselves when I accidentally coughed and blew my cover." Tom Paris replied with a giggle.

"Oh my goodness, Tom! You could be in big trouble young man! Getting caught spying on The Captain and Commander by the Captain is something you could go to the brig for!" At the moment Ensign Lea Michele looked like she could pee herself, she had gone red like a tomato and she was had tears coming down her plush pink beautiful cheeks.

Tom was about to reply but at that exact moment Captain Kathryn Janeway came on the bridge with a look on her face that only could be described as a 'Mister Paris You're In Big Trouble' look. Ensign Lea Michele walked back to her station which was directly behind the Captain's seat.

Tom quickly turned around to fully face his station at the very front of the bridge, He took a deep sign knowing this couldn't end well.

"Mister Paris, I would like to speak to you in my ready room." Captain Janeway said with her Captain voice that didn't help Tom feel any less at ease.

"Told ya, Tom. Told Ya" Lea said swinging her long brown dipped dyed Blondish ponytail on her shoulder and gave Tom a 'You In For Now' look.

"Aye, Captain."

Tom stood up out of his seat and started to walk towards the Captain's Ready Room as he stood at the door of her room he quickly looked over his shoulder at his best friend and gave her a small smile and then looked at Chakotay to notice he had a hicky on his collarbone _'oh this is gonna be so much fun teasing his Captain and Commander..' _Tom thought to himself. He heard the Captain's 'Come', He could of swore that he saw Chakotay gave him a low smirk but he just brushed it off as he stepped into Kathryn's ready room.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what you saw the other day." Kathryn looked on the edge and Tom knew it.

"What I saw is something that I've no correction the crew have been wanting to happen since we beamed you up from New Earth.. I believe that's the name of the planet." Tom waited to see if Kathryn looked dismayed at where this was heading. She didn't '_Interesting..' _"We all can see the love you have for each other... It's something that can't be missed from a mile away.."

"Thank you for your opinion but me and Commander Chakotay are nothing more than friends." Kathryn replied dryly.

_'My ass' _Tom thought to myself,

"Permission to speak freely , Captain."

"Permission granted" _Crap that was probably a mistake _Janeway thought,

"I can see that hicky Chakotay has got on his collarbone, You know. And it doesn't look like you're just 'Friends' You know one day you'll have to tell this crew what you have going on, Kathryn"

"We're just friends Mister Paris, nothing more."

"Oh come on, Captain I know love when I see it! I'm not blind, Captain." Tom was going to push it out of her even if that meant that he'd be working with The Doctor for the next 7 years.

Kathryn was getting fed up of telling him that they were only friends, He wasn't blind or dumb, He knew she was close to giving the biggest secret away. _No I can't let that happen then He would go and spoil it when they were ready to tell everyone. No hand in there, Janeway, He'll give up soon. _Kathryn told herself for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes.

"Mister Paris, There is nothing going on but thank you for saying the obvious." Kathryn gave him a 'I'd Give Up If I Were You'

"You know Captain, I was speaking to some of the crew about you and Chakotay to stop being so stubborn and get to the good bit, Everyone's on your side you know. But when You're ready to tell us we'll be here for you to congratulate you and finally be able to see your relationship blossom."

"Tom, That is so sweet but if there wasn't anything else?" Kathryn asked feeling better now that she knew the crew accepted their secret relationship and knew when the time came to telling their crew they'd be happy for them.

Tom shook his head side to side like a puppy that was wet from the rain.

"Then you are dismissed."

Tom knew he wasn't going to get anywhere, he walked out of the ready room and back to his station.

***Lea's POV***

I heard the doors of the ready room open then out came Tom looking a little flustered I carried on staring at him, hoping he'd look at me and tell me if the Captain gave in and told him but he didn't. _Damn I'd have to wait till tonight for him to tell me, This shift felt like it was going on forever, jeez. _Lea muttered to herself.

**4 Hours Later.**

"Okay, Young man spill!"

"Wait till I sit down first, Lee! Then I'll 'spill' okay?" Tom said to me playfully, I could tell he was in a playfully mood tonight.

"Fine.." I smiled a small playful smile over at my best friend.

Tom went to grab the wine and food from the replicator and then sat down with a bounce next to me.

"Okay, so you've sat down! Now, SPILL! I wanna know the juicy story!" I said with a huge gleam in my eye.

"I wouldn't call it juicy but it was interesting because I saw Chakotay have a small hicky on his collarbone and I don't think anyone but the Captain leave that there it's not exactly like Seven could leave it there, it's obvious that She fancies him but I believe Chakotay got that from the Captain!...'

Tom told me what happened, _OMG, Yes I believe there is something going on and I'm going to investigate! _I can't stop giggling.

"Tom, do you realise what this means?!" He nodded for me to continue "We have to play their games! This is gonna be soooo fun!"

"You just took the words right now of my mouth! We'll start tomorrow, Okay?"

I nodded making my brown fringe bounce up and down like a kid on a bouncy castle.

I felt Tom look in my brown eyes, I had wore a short mini dress to our evening with Dior earrings and necklace, I also had green eyeshadow on that brought the brownness of my eyes. My hair was curled loosely.

Tom started leaning in more and more I felt my eyes go closed _I thought he didn't want this I thought he wasn't interested in me..._

Just as I felt his lips breathe on mine I pulled back.

"I can't do this _yet, _I'm sorry Tom I'm really am."

***Chakotay's POV***

**5 Hours Later In Captain Janeway's Quarters.**

"Hi, Dinner's ready." I shouted from the living room, Kathryn had decided she needed a well earned bath I did suggest she'd want company to make her feel even more relaxed but she playfully slapped me on the arm and said '_Tomorrow, I promise, Babe!' _

"I'll be right there. Chakotay"

Less than 5 minutes after she replied she was out in her pj's looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey" I said lovingly.

"Hi" Kathryn smiled sweetly at me.

"So, You still haven't told me what happened in your ready room, I mean before we made out in there.. What did happen?" I asked curiously.

"Well, after we caught Tom spying on us the other night I called him to talk to him and he wanted to get it out of me that we were together He started saying how everyone in the crew was rooting for us and how happy they'd be that we'd finally found each other"

"Which they will be, when we _finally _tell them..." I cut in

"Not yet Chakotay few more weeks till we tell them I swear." Kathryn smiled a loop sided grin at me and I couldn't help grin back showing my dimples that I knew would make her go weak kneed.

"I know.. How about we eat this then we snuggle in bed?"

"I'd like that so much." Kathryn lightly kissed me which I deepened by moving her closer as I moved my tongue at her lips begging for entry as she let me in by opening her beautiful lips for me.

I lifted her up which caused her to wrap her legs around my waist as I carried her to her bedroom and I broke our lip lock and whispered huskly said,

"Wanna forget dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kathryn smacked her lips on mine once again, I carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom after a few stops on the wall and well I made Kathryn feel the pleasure she deserves.

**BOOM! First chapter done! This Chapter is for my kitten Kirsty (WemmaForeva) for coming back to me and being there for me when I most needed it so hope you loved it Kitten!:*3 **

**Cliff hanger for the Lea and Tom relationship what do you think about that? Tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**I'll update as soon as I can hoping it'll be tomorrow but that depeads on either if you review or I dont get much homework tomorrow.. Love ya and speak soon!**

**Please Review guysss...! **

**-**_**Bexxie 3**_


	2. Trying The Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager nor do I own Lea Michele (as much as I'd like to marry her _lol kiding noot..) _**

**I'm back guys with a second chapter! We might even have a little cheeky prank on our commander and Captain.. well, you'll have to read to find out! **

_**Chapter 2: Trying the unknown...**_

"I'm so sorry, Tom... I do want _that _but not right now I promise we'll become more... _soon okay?" _Lea asked feeling the tears coming she couldn't cry in front of Tom .

"Okay but you better invite me to your next holodeck time!"

"Okay, you're on!" Lea replied enthusiastly (**Is that how you spell it? I dunno lol)**

"Let's start planing our first prank on our little couple, shall we?" Tom had a wicked look on his face.

"Oh hell yeah! So I was thinking..."

***Kathryn Janeway's ready room***

"They're up to something, Chakotay... I can feel it.."

"Who?" Chakotay asked dumbly.

"Tuvok! Who do you think? Tom and Ensign Michele."

"You mean... Lea Michele? The one whose station's behind your Captain's seat?"

"Yes that Lea! How many Lea Michele's do we have on this ship?!" Kathryn asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Kathryn, if they try to pull anything I'm sure you'll deal with it accordingly, you always had a way at dealing with Tom's little games."

"True but I don't know what's going to happen when he does as you say 'pull one' He's teamed up with Lea, Lea is always giggling behind me, If I wasn't so concerned with them pulling one over us." Kathryn paused making Chakotay chuckle "I'd believe they have feelings for each other.."

"You mean Tom and Lea being together?" Chakotay chuckled again bringing her to him.

"Yes don't you see them being an perfect match? Both are good at making holodeck programs, They both are good at being sneaky and they both can't stop giggling around each other.. I can see them pairing off together.."

"Well, I agree they do have that little longing look in their eye but... What about that girl on the ship oh what's her name? I really think she fancies Lea.."

"Oh you mean... Jayma? Lieutenant Mays?" Kathryn thought about how many times she caught Jayma looking at her... _Well that explains why Jayma always wants to be on the night shift with Lea... _

"Yes Lieutenant Mays, I've always thought she fancies you, Kathryn, She always stares at you when she thinks you aren't looking..."

"_Maybe she fancies both.." _Kathryn wondered at loud.

Kathryn struggled closer to Chakotay "Maybe.. I can see that she fancies you big time but I can also see her being for Lea... Lea is a beautiful girl, Dark brown eyes, such gorgeous long brown dip dyed blondish tips... And she knows her way around this ship inside out. You on the other hand has, Beautiful blue eyes that anyone could stand there all day and not get tired, You can give the most scary but cute death glare and you're body is to die from, I'll have to go talk to Jayma if her little crush gets out of hand."

Kathryn leaned up on her toes, She lightly grazed her lips on his amazingly soft lips, she felt him grab her waist to draw her closer, as he deepened the kiss he poked his tongue between her lips begging lovingly for her to open herself to him.

Chakotay banged her up against the left wall of her ready room, making sure she couldn't escape,

_like I'd want to escape, I could stay here forever and a day, _Kathryn moaned in pleasure at the feel of Chakotay traveling down her cheek and making his mark on her neck,

"Chakotay.." She moaned again,

"What if..." groan "Someone comes in.." Chakotay chuckled _always worrying about her crew..._

"No one will come in," Chakotay drew away from her slightly with lust and a slight playful glint in his eyes, "Computer, lock ready room doors."

"Ready room doors locked."

"See, no one will come in now!"

"But what if..." Chakotay cut her off as he shammed his lips on hers and then, Lead her to lay down so he could straddle her on the couch,

"No, What if's anymore."

"Okay.." Kathryn moaned again as she moved her face to the side to give Chakotay better access.

_**On The Bridge.**_

"Did the ready room doors just lock...?"

"Think so..." Lea smiled a devil look, She was planning something.

Lea went over to a station and started pressing buttons,

"What are you doing?" Tom got up out of his seat and went over to her,

"Trying to get hold of Jayma, She can help with the prank I'm thinking of pulling in a minute,

"I'm going to quickly try messaging her... wait.."

**Few minutes of pressing buttons and trying to get Jayma to the bridge.**

"She's off her shift now, she said she'll be up here in a few" Lea told Tom and gave him a highfive.

"Hi Lea," Jayma gave her a small loving smile that screamed '_I have a crush on you' "_Hi Tom..." Jayma gave him a little low level '_I don't want you here_' glare.

"Hi." they both replied together,

"Can you help with something..?" Lea asked sweetly,

"Sure, what with?"

"Well, Basically, The Captain's ready room doors are locked from the inside and We want to know if it's possible to unlock them?" She smiled innocently,

"Wait.. Why is the doors locked..?" Jayma asked slightly knowing where this conversion was headed,

"Ehh... I'm not at liberty to say.."

"Well, I'm not going to help until you tell me.."

"Oh, please! You'll find out sooner or later, please?"

"Oh fine... Yes there is.." Jayma gave in, just because she wanted to do anything for Lea.

"How?" Tom asked.

**10 Minutes After Jayma Told Lea And Tom How To Unlock The Ready Room Doors.**

"Right so on my mark you press this button, Okay Tom?"

"Guys, I'm detecting a vessal about 1000 lightyears away." Harry informed Tom.

"Guess we have to make this quick, Do it Tom! NOW!"

Tom quickly pressed the button and the doors opened and their laid Janeway and Chakotay asleep in each other's arms,

Jayma stood there shocked, "What...In...T..The name is... Oh my goodness..."

Lea looked at Jayma curiously, _was she going to cry? _"You okay, Jayma?"

Jayma just nodded and quickly left,

"Told ya, She had a crush on Janeway." Tom smirked "They say lesbians are the best in bed.."

"Oh my days, No Tom.. just no.." Lea just shook her head to get rid of the mental picture Tom had put there "My eyes god."

"Ehh... Tom I'd get the Captain if I were you.."

"Why, Harry?"

"It's Borg."

**OOOOOHHHHH Cliffhanger (Again) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more on the way! I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter online yesterday I was with ma Grandad being weirdos as always ahaha I've posted a picture on ma Twitter (Msleamichlee) Anyway This chapter is for Julia who loves this story hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until next time..., _Bexxie out!_**


End file.
